Daily Life
by Mayuki-Kai
Summary: I Slowly Rise From My Light Slumber, Click The Giant Button On The Alarm & Tiredly Rub My Eyes As I Struggle To Remember The Date. 'September 4th, 2012...The First Day Of High School...' I Rapidy Wake Myself Up As The Date Punches Me In The Face.


Hi! Uhh... This Is My First FanFic Ever!

I'm Not Sure If My Writing Really Is Good Enough Though...

Well, I Was Really In The Mood To Try Writing One So Here You Go!

I'm Frightfully Sorry If I Had Made Any Clumsy Mistakes Heheh...

Characters Ch.1

Kagamine Rin - Age 12 - December 27

Kagamine Len - Age 12 - December 27

Kaai Miki - Age 13 - January 5

Hatsune Miku - Age 13 - August 29

Hatsune Mikuo - Age 13 - August 27

Sukone Tei - Age 13 - April 21

Ahn USee - Age 13 - February 9

Rins' Mother - Age Who Cares - Who Cares :D

Daily Life Ch.1 

_I'm having a nightmare,_

_Wake me up, hurry_

_A beginning is always trivial, right?_

My Radio Alarm Chimes As It Loudly Plays The Song '_Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder_' & Beams 5:30. I Slowly Rise From My Light Slumber, Click The Giant Button On The Alarm & Tiredly Rub My Eyes As I Struggle To Remember The Date. '_September 4th, 2012...The First Day Of High School..._' I Rapidy Wake Myself Up As The Date Punches Me In The Face. As An Early Riser, I Would Usually Have That Feeling Daily But Today...Today Really Freaked Me Out.

I Tried To Calm Myself Down, Thinking About Some Of My Best Friends & That I'm Not Alone. _'I Have Miki, Mikuo, & USee Right?'_ I Gently Smile At The Thought Of Them Smiling... Then I Slightly Pout & Think Of A Couple Best Friends Who Were Else Where. Miku, Who Went To A Different High School Nearby, & My Bestest Friend, Tei Who Switched Schools In 6th Grade. '_At Least They'll Be Together_' I Quietly Think. Suddenly, Len Pops In My Mind. '_I Havent Seen Len Since June..._'

'_I Really Miss Him... Maybe I'll Get A Chance To Talk To Him Today..._'. A Gentle Smile Once Again Comes To My Lips.

I Finally Relax & Step Out Of My Orange, Messy Bed & Quietly Hop Out My Bedroom Door To Enter The Kitchen For Breakfast. My Mother, Also Being An Early Riser, Greeted Me As She Tossed Me A Ripe, Fresh Orange While Whipping Up Her Famous Pancakes.

"Thanks Mom!", I Call.

"Don't Mention It Kiddo!, She Replied With A Jolly Smile.

"I Got About 5 Pounds Of Em' When I Was At The Market Yesterday Hon'! Help Yourself!"

"Wow! Thanks Again Haha!" I Happily Replied, Applying Butter & Syrup To My Pancakes.

I Popped In A Piece Of The Pancake, Happily Sighing At The Taste & Then Devoured The Rest. I Quickly Finished Up & Gobbles Up Slices Of My Delicious Orange.

"Thanks For Breakfast Mom!" I Say. She Politely Grins At Me & Signals To Get Ready. I Walked Over To My Room & Started To Pick Me Clothes; Grey Short Shorts, A White Spaghetti Strapped Flowy Top, A Short Black Jacket With No Zipper, Elbow Length Sleeves, & Golden Buttons, & Let Us Not Forget... My Signature White Ribbon. I Take My Clothes & Skip Over To The Washroom. I Put Down My Clothes, Brush My Teeth, Then Step Into The Shower.

After My Cleansing, I Speedily Dry Myself & Wrap Myself With The Towel So I Can Dry My Dripping Wet Hair.

I Comb Out The Tangles Of My Messy, Short Blonde Hair & Throw My Clothes On. I Dig Through My Accessorie Drawer To Find My Two Special, White Hair Clips. I Finally Find Them After Rumaging Through For Over 5 Minutes & Clip Them To My Bangs So My Eyesight Stays Clear.

I Packed Up A Small Bag Since Its Only A Half Day & Throw It On.

_7:23_ The Clock Read. I Realize I Still Had Some Time Left Because School Doesn't Start Until 8:30 & I Don't Meet Up With Miki & Mikuo Until 7:40, So I Trot Over To My Room To Get My Nail Polish Box. I Inspect The Box For My Signature Shade Of Yellow & Spot It. I Carefully But Quicky Apply The Shiny Liquid On. I Waited A Few Minutes Until They Were Completely Dry & Check The Time Once Again; _7:32_. '_Perfect' _ So I Got Up, Said Farewell To My Mother & Headed Out The Door.

What Do You Guys Think? :)

I Still Don't Know About Rins' Love Life Yet But... I'll Think Of Something Soon Enough!

I'll Try To Update As Frequently As I Can... I Have Writers Block Very Frequently So.. I Apologize!

Please Tell Me What You Think!

Please Review!


End file.
